


Lay of Thrym

by Annatara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on Norse mythology, Crossdressing, Fanart, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Lay of Thrym, Photomanipulation, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annatara/pseuds/Annatara
Summary: How far would Thor go to get Mjölnir back...





	Lay of Thrym

[](https://imgur.com/QAWyRpQ)

  


This image was inspired by the Norse myth called the ["Lay of Thrym"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%9Erymskvi%C3%B0a). A frost giant stole Mjolnir and said he would only give it back if he was allowed to marry a goddess named Freyja. Freyja did not want to go to Jotunheim to marry him, so Thor had to pretend to be Freyja and dress as a bride, and Loki went with him as a "bridesmaid".

I got a good deal on CyberLink's MakeUpDirector recently ([HumbleBundle](https://www.humblebundle.com) is awesome), and when I was playing with it I had to idea to try to create this scene with MakeupDirector and Adobe Photoshop, and after I thought of it I had to try it.

Credits: I got 99% of the images I used from the [Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki](http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com). However, I did use a tiny part of an image from Chris Hemsworth's official Facebook page for help in removing the beard. Loki's line is a quote from Thor: The Dark World (I felt it was perfect for this scene).


End file.
